The Harry Potter Show!
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: I have brought together all the cast members from the very popular book series Harry Potter and have interviewed them using question from viewers like you. Please enjoy this and help out the cause by giving me some good questions for the next episode. 3


_SPOILER WARNING: If you haven't read Deathly Hallows. Or any of the books...Don't read any further!!!_

Me: Hello everyone. This is the moment you have all been waiting for we will now welcome Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billius Weasly, Fred and George Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black *sneaks over and huggles.*, Remus Lupin *huggles him too*, Tonks (High Fives), Ginny Weasly, Mad-Eye-Moody Regulus Black, James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew *looks in disgust* The Malfoys, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Tom Marvolo "Voldemort" Riddle.

Voldemort: How do you know my name *struggles in enchanted straight jacket.

Bellatrix: Don't Worry Master. I will free you.

Me: Ok then. Well there are many others. Death Eaters, Order Members (Whoot) Ministry of Magic. Ok well there is one question I know EVERYONE wants to know. When did you start liking each other.. I say third year but others have known before.

Ron:*blushes and mumbles incoherently.*

Me: Right Hermione?

Hermione: Erm…About third fourth year. *blushes.*

Me: I knew it! ( dances.) Ok then here is a question from Boycrazy94 Hermione..Do you like orange juice?

Hermione: Well that's a weird question. But yes I do enjoy orange juice.

Me: Cool Beans Me Too *smiles* Ok 'nother question. From xGryffindorxPopstarxHarry what type of girl do you like?

Harry: Erm…I love Ginny. Sorry Fangirls.

Me: Of course. darn Fangirls. *sitting in Sirus' lap.* Ok here's one for Voldemort.

Bella: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!!

Voldemort: It's ok Bella the mud-blood witch will soon pay.

Me: Ooooh scared *sarcasm* Anyway Will you ever give up on trying to kill Harry?Submitted by xGryffindorxPopstarx

Voldy: No.

Me:*whispers* maybe he won't realize I didn't spell out his whole name. Anyway…Sirius how do you feel about your cousins and brother being here?

Sirius:*glares.*..Why are you on my lap?

Me: Ok well we know you hate your family Except Andromeda and Tonks with good reason but your brother we now know he betrayed Moldyshorts I mean Voldmort how do you feel about it? *Ignoring lap question.*

Sirius: I don't hate him. And WHY are you on my lap?!?!?!

Me: Ok then so you don't hate your brother that's good. Remus what is it like being a werewolf?

Remus: Painful. And why ARE you on his lap?

Me: *whispers so only audience hears.* He's jealous.

Remus: No. I was simply curious.

Me: Riiiight.. Ok then. Remus who do YOU like? (We all know the answer ^_~.)Remus: T..Tonks *mumbles*

Tonks:*huggles Remus*

Me: Ok then

Pettigrew: An..any questions for me?

Me: No not right now wormtail. *Sneer* Ok Harry do you like cheap or expensive shampoo? From boycrazy94.

Harry: I like to use strawberry smelling shampoo. Any price.

Me: Yummy *sniffs Harry's hair then goes back to Sirius.* It does smell good.

Hermione: I have a question.

Me: If it's about me on Sirius' lap I'm not answering it.

Hermione: No I was wondering how you got this studio. You're fifteen. (A/N I am now 16, 15 when I wrote this. I'll be 17 in a few months)

Me: Ask me no questions I tell you no lies.

Hermione: Oh NO not another Fred and George

Me: No just stole their line. \

Twins: *thumbs up and smiles*

Me: Ok next question Ron do you brush your teeth?

Ron: Yeah *checks breath* why?

Me: I didn't ask you boycrazy94 did.

Ron: Is she the only one who asked you questions?

Me: No she just asked most of them like the next few questions. Hagrid what was your favorite subject in school?

Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures o' course.

Me: How did you go if you were expelled? Thanks to Tommy over there getting you expelled Grrr.

Hagrid: Before I was expelled.

Me: Bella who do YOU love? (We all know the answer. ^_~)

Bella: My heart belongs to the Dark Lord.

Voldy: What is love? An emotion.. Get over yourself.

Me: 'cause we all know Voldy doesn't love. Well we'll get some more questions done so take a break and we'll be back in a few..

**Behind The Scenes…**

Voldemort: Where's my make up. I'm not pale or snakey enough.

Bella: Coming Master

Remus: Why is she..?

Sirius: I dunno.

Me: *Hugging Sirius* I'm gonna go make waffles.

Sirius: Thank you she's gone.

Remus:You'll be ok mate.

Me: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*attacks Sirius*

Sirius: *mouths to Remus* Help..

Harry: Hey they're rolling the tape recorder again

Me: Oh right hehe. Interview *drags Sirius to chair then sits back on his lap.* So we're back. Now next question. for Severus Snape over here. What is your favorite type of music?

Severus: I like the Weird Sisters in all honesty..

Me: Cool beans! Ok. That question was from boycrazy94... Hermione..

Hermione: Go on…

Me: Do you…

Hermione: Yes?

Me: Know how to make…

Hermione: What?!?!

Me: Paper airplanes?

Hermione: *sigh*..Yes I do…

Me: Sweeeeet. Malfoy…do you have a pleasant disposition s a ferret?. Or do you not notice you look like a weasle?

Malfoy: Ferret?

Me: Remember when Mad-eye, Barty Crouch Jr., turned you into a ferret?. I mean that was soooooooo funny. did you like being a ferret or…would you rather stay abnormally human?

Malfoy: Human.

Me: Oky doky smoky…..For Big D…Do you realize that you are still the size of a baby killer whale?

Dudley: What *covering buttocks* no I am not.

Me: For all the Dursleys. How do you all feel about being surrounded by "freaks".

Vernom: Get me OUT OF HERE!!!!

Me: Well That answers my question….Ok. We're gonna stop here. I will be back for more magic and mayhem. At a later date. I hope you enjoyed this. Send in more questions at the username Padfootsmistress777. Hope you enjoyed this so far. And we're out...

_Me: [To the audience] The questions asked here were by users on Quizilla…since_

_no one gave me any more, I need you to help me out…And with your help we can make the world a funnier place=3...*said like a PSA announcer.*_


End file.
